1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generating systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to various power systems using torque converter and generator systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, power generation systems make use of mechanical couplings to transmit rotational motion between drive shafts. However, due to frictional forces between the mechanical couplings heat is produced, thereby reducing the efficiency of the power generating systems. In addition, the frictional forces cause significant mechanical wear on all moving parts.